Acting Out
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: "Life's too short just to do what you're told," Kagome stared into chocolate brown eyes, deliciously beautiful, she could have sworn that had she stared any longer, she'd melt in the chocolate abyss..."It's safer..." she said. Someone next to the chocolate eyed leader laughed, "You mean boring,"


**Acting Out**

**Summary: "Life's too short just to do what you're told," Kagome stared into chocolate brown eyes, deliciously beautiful, she could have sworn that had she stared any longer, she'd melt in the chocolate abyss..."It's safer..." she said. Someone next to the chocolate eyed leader laughed, "You mean boring," Life for Kagome Higurashi, Princess of Seigaku Girls Private Academy and precious, perfect, petite daughter of Big Time CEO, Masa Higurashi and Fashionista Rai Higurashi, is about to get a lot more interesting...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Harem (Dark Possessive)**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome, you'll be called on after the Atobe heir, accept the trophy, bow, and give quick thanks, you have your Language Art Tuition in an hour, so we will need to leave quickly."_

"_I understand,"_ Kagome, a petite girl dressed in a black pinstripe pantsuit, with a satin blue sash tied loose around her neck, smiled at her father who was staring at his watch. Her mother was off to the side talking with the stage director, the person who had put together the High Class Children's Society Donation Club, Kagome had been a patron of the club and member since she was four and had her own allowance of one hundred thousand yen a month, and as she got older, her allowance got bigger, now, she received five hundred thousand every month. Right now however, she was receiving a top priority award for donating one million yen to an Orphanage nearby her school.

"_**Miss. Higurashi, our youngest Club Member to join, at the tender age of four, she has been donating funds to the different orphanages across Japan, and today, she had donated one million yen to the Kohta Kyoto Orphanage, and will be receiving an award for her selfless act. Miss. Kagome Higurashi, please, come out and accept this show of our gratitude, and the gratitude of the children whose lives you are bettering. Everyone, please welcome out, Miss Kagome Higurashi~!"**_

Kagome smiled as she listened to the soft clapping of the high class society that she'd spent her whole life growing up in. She walked out in a white dress that was pleated down to the floor, all except for the bodice which was in a crisscross pattern over her chest. She took her last step and smiled as she was handed a solid gold trophy with a dollar sign on it and at the bottom it said Donator of the Year. _**"Thank you,"**_ She spoke sweetly into the microphone, the clapping died down as everyone took their seats and smiled, watching the little girl up on stage._** "This is truly an honor, and such a great accolade, that is why I will gratefully take care of it, and hold it in great regard, I know that the children who will be receiving new clothes, warm blankets and healthy foods will appreciate the deed for what it is, and not feel the pressure of society, or feel out casted by price tags." **_She smiled, _**"My hope is that one day, I can open up an orphanage that is held in higher regards, more like a family among staff, and with schooling to keep children from slipping away. That is my hope for the future, and with your help, I will be able to make that dream a reality. Thank you again, and I wish you all well on your journeys home~"**_ Kagome bowed in kind and turned, leaving the stage as everyone stood and clapped.

Kagome was quickly totted out of the building and ushered inside of a white limousine.

"Wonderfully done, dear, wonderfully done. Shall we commence with small talk and carry on our earlier discussion?"

"That marriage proposal with the boy who went on stage before me? I don't think so. It doesn't feel..._right_."

A soft chortle from her left caused her to sigh, "Its not funny dad, I want to be happy when I get married, he's stuck up, and his conceit is broadly displayed on his sleeve in neon lights!"

"He isn't that bad,"

Kagome gave her father a look which caused him to throw his head back in a full blown laugh. She glanced out the window as she rolled it down. She was near the orphanage that she'd donated the money too and was hoping to see some of the kids as they passed by, but instead of the kids, she saw a group of boys a little taller than her, leaning against the black iron fence of the orphanage, one of which was sitting on the fence, grinning in such a Cheshire way that it looked like his face might stick that way. Another with dirty blond hair, caught her eyes, literally, and stared furiously into them, or at least...it looked like he was mad to her. He wore glasses, and his arms were crossed over a black tank top, and blue baggy jeans with a tear or two on the knee was adorned by the boy. He stared her straight in the eye, so lost in the deep look his eyes held, she didn't even notice her limo had stopped in front of them at a light; just that everything had stood still for her.

She did however catch the words the cat like boy on the fence had said just before her window had been rolled up.

"_Looks like Tezuka has caught the eyes of a princess, Nya~!"_

Kagome looked from inside the limo, staring out the now closed window; she looked to see her father glaring at the boy outside the limo, who kept his eyes on her. Kagome cleared her throat.

"You should stay far away from vermin like them; nothing good comes from riffraff like them,"

Kagome stared back out the window just as the light turned green, and watched the boys fade in the distance as they drove off further away.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji Kikumaru leaned against the wall as he ate the bag of cookies in his hand, he was bored, and Tezuka was running a little bit behind because of something Fuji did.

Taking another bite of the cookie, he glared as people passed by, they were all giving him that same look. No matter what, it seemed adults were all the same.

Judgmental.

Other kids at the school he went too were the same, they didn't understand the life they lived, they really didn't understand what they went though.

And they never would.

"KIkumaru.." Looking to the side he was Tezuka. Eiji gave a wave as be pushed the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

"Hiya! What did Fujiko do to make you so late?" There was a snicker to his voice as he asked this earning him a glare.

Tezuka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What does he usually do when someone makes him mad?"

A wince met Eiji's lips, he knew how sadistic his friend could be when he was mad, the only thing a person should do when that happens is run, Run and hope he didn't find you, "...ah.."

As Eiji was about to ask something, movement caught his eye. There was a limo stopped not far from them, a girl what looked to be his age looking at the towards them. He recognized her from school. The 'Princess' as people call her. He thought she would be like everyone else and sneer or give them a look of disgust but she didn't she gave them a small smile, as her eyes locked with Tezuka's.

She kept her eyes on him, but her eye contact was broken as her window was being rolled up.

Eiji smirked, "Looks like Tezuka caught the eyes of a princess, Nya~" He had to tease Tezuka, the opportunity was open and couldn't let it pass by.

Tezuka just shook his head, narrowing his eyes, "That's enough Kikumaru, lets go. We have supplies to go and get."

Eiji gave a small pout, "Hai hai!" And followed behind the stoic male as they went the opposite direction the limo went. Looking back at the way the limo went Eiji wondered if he would get to talk to her, she seemed nice, she didn't judge them like normal people did.

A smirk fell on his lips as he added a bounce to his step, he had a feeling school was going to start being interesting.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was quick to enter her room once she was finished with all of the days activities, she was ready to just fall asleep. She laid back on her bed, and closed her eyes only to hear a distant jingle, well...muffled is more accurate.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and looked down at the text, "No, I don't want to go out tonight," She sighed, texting back to the messenger, reading the name up at the top of the text, "Sorry Souta," She typed the message to her little brother. She knew what it meant; he was sneaking out tonight to play street soccer at night with some of his friends.

She had always wanted to sneak out, once or twice, a few times or so, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was out of character for her, she was her fathers pride and joy, and she had never been the type to break rules, so needless to say, she always stayed put, safe in her home, where she knew she wouldn't get in trouble.

She kept her grades up, and always answered questions she was asked in an explanatory yet simple manner. She kept good friends, no one that would stand out or cause her problems, she kept up with fashion, news, and politics...her life was complex, sure...but she tried her best to keep it simple.

Another message on her phone called to her attention, _'Open your door?'_ She stood up, smoothing out her gray ribknit dress; she walked to her door and opened it. "Yes?"

"I'm not going to play Soccer; I know that's what you think I was planning on doing."

Kagome glanced away and then back at her younger brother, he was eleven, and she was just barely fourteen. "I assumed..."

He laughed, "I'm going to a street tennis competition, not that I can play..."

"...then why go?"

"One of my friends down the street will be competing."

"Ah...well, I'm fine, really."

Souta smiled, "I know, you won't go...but I need to use your window,"

"My...wait, what?"

"Yeah, mine has a new lock on it, if the parental units ask about my whereabouts, just tell them that I'm in the bathroom?"

"...right, which one?"

He shrugged and laughed, "That's the funny part, we have like…fifteen bathrooms, they would have to knock on them all to find me, and by then, I'd already be out and moving about the house, they wont know where to start. Anyways, I'll see you later tonight!" He threw open her window before she could really comment and then left through the gap as quickly as he'd opened the window.

"_Annoying brother..."_ she muttered, closing her window before changing out of the dress she was in and into her night clothes. She was quick to shut off the light and close her door for some good rest and relaxation on her part. She knew her brother would be back rapping at her window around two in the morning and didn't plan on waiting up for him. "See you when you get back, bro," she yawned, and then climbed beneath the soft comforter on her bed before falling into a deep slumber.

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: Soooo, This has been sitting done...for awhile...don't really know how long. Opps? -Smiles innocently- Anyway! Hope everyone likes it... yeah..Read and Review! ****OH! Also, go on youtube and listen to Acting Out by Ashley Tisdale, It is the song we were listening to and this story is the outcome! Enjooooy~!**

**Akuma: Chapter one of Acting Out! Wow...I actually have nothing to write on my Author Note...-.-...just kind of typing...randomly...Hmm...there's purple fluff on my bed...AH! Read and Review! XD Go read our other stuff, help the world learn of our ****GREATNESS****! ^o^ Yes, I have an Ego, no, you can't destroy my Ego!**


End file.
